


Like A Drug

by kuresoto



Series: Hocus-Pocus [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witches, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, Smut, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo Ren is an incubus and Rey accidentally (?) summons him. Demons!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Drug

Rey wrung her hands nervously as she checked her spells for a third time before settling down on the cold floor with her piece of chalk. She followed the instructions carefully from her textbook and drew a perfect circle before placing five candles evenly around the circle. She then drew lines to form a star with the candles at each tip. She breathed in a deep breath before she started to chant the line in her book.

_Daemon , vocat te . Accipe sacrificium tuo da gloriam ._

She gently pressed the blade against her skin and let five drops of blood drip into the circle. She waited, hoping for an instant result and was not disappointed.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, witch?” The tall, dark haired demon looked down at her.

Rey brought herself to stand tall and proud, forcing the nervousness from earlier out of her mind. She was on a mission, she had a task that had to be completed, even if the way to obtain what she needed came by unorthodox methods.

“I request a trade. I require the blood of a demon. In exchange, I offer my assistance in one task that you may require my services.” Rey bowed deeply to convey her sincerity.

“Services, you say? And what does a young witch such as yourself, intend to do with such a valuable liquid?” The demon took a step towards her, his powerful presence would normally make mortals tremble before him but the witch stood her ground and looked in his eyes with determination. He was amused and intrigued.

“I research and develop potions that will hopefully heal diseases that would be otherwise incurable to humans. My field of magic is Healing so if you have use for my services, an exchange should be more than a fair trade.”

The demon let out a deep laugh. “Silly mortal, I have no use for your healing. We demons are _immortal_.”

“True but I’m rather successful in my field. If my research is true, I could be able to develop potions that would have an effect on demons.”

Rey flinched as the force field drawn by the circle shimmered angrily at the contact. Deep breaths and growling was heard from within the circle as the demon glared at her. He was not amused anymore. “How dare you entertain the idea of creating weapons against me when you need to have my _blood_ for it to work? What makes you think I’d be willing to hand over my blood after you do boldly stating what you could do with it.”

Rey knew she had to be upfront. There was no use in lying to a demon. Not only could they see through her lies immediately, but it was also an insult to their would-be negotiation. She knew it was a longshot to get the blood, she had mentally accepted that the first try would be a dud and was prepared to summon as many demons as it took before one would yield. “Like I said, I am very good in my field of _healing_. I would never develop anything that would harm you. I only meant that if you were to ever need my healing abilities, it would be highly likely that I would be of use.”

The demon relaxed and stroked his chin. The girl was being sincere, he could tell. He sniffed the air around him and let a huge grin blossom across his face. He would give the girl what she do desired, but at a price equal to what she asked. “I have no interest of what you would be able to make. I would like something of greater value and would be able to be supplied without notice.” Rey didn’t like the glint in the demon’s eyes.

“What do you propose?” she asked warily.

“I will give you, as much blood as you require, in exchange for your virginity.” Rey froze at the request. “Virgin’s blood and fluids would replenish the blood taken from me when I give it to you. Besides, if you were paying attention to who you were summoning, you’d realise I’m not just your ordinary demon.”

Rey regarded the demon seriously. Besides his thick hair and tall stature, he seemed like any other normal demon she had read about. Normally demons, according to her textbooks, had wings but she assumed that due to the constraints of the barrier she drew up, he was forced to fold them out of sight. Her eyes roamed the body, taking in his wide shoulders and toned chest, his long legs that seemed to go on forever and his horns that poked out of his mess of hair. She froze. Horns.

She stumbled backwards and grabbed a book off the shelf. The demon watched with amusement as she fumbled to get the page she required and when she did, he could see her cheeks blossom with color. “Got it, haven’t you?” The demon let another wide grin dance across his features.

“Y-You’re an incubus?”

He winked at her. “So what do you say? Do we have a deal?”

She bit her lip with worry. She knew this was a dangerous bargain to make and that to exchange her virginity with a demon was dancing with danger. However, if it was done quickly, she could probably return to her experiments before the day was over. She took in the demon once more, finding him aesthetically pleasing and figured that if it was time for her to have sex, having it with an incubus was probably not a bad way to go. There would be no fumbling and she would confidently bet that she would actually get pleasure from it.

She closed her textbook with an audible _snap._ “Yes, we have a deal.” With a swift kick in the air, the candles extinguished themselves and the force field was lowered. “I’m Rey.”

“You may call me Kylo Ren.” The demon smiled and picked up the discarded blade. “How much would you require?”

She thought for a moment before conjuring a flask in her hand. “If you could fill the flask, that would be wonderful.”

After quickly filling the glass with the red liquid, Kylo let his tongue run up his forearm, lapping up the blood that flowed freely. He could see Rey watching with rapt attention, following his movements and his tongue seductively covered his wound, the skin knitting together instantly. “You don’t actually need me to heal, do you?”

“No, I don’t but I am a sex demon for a reason.” Kylo smirked and beared down on her, forcing her to move backwards away from him. Soon, she felt the nearby couch hit the back of her knees, causing her to fall back with a start. He took the opportunity to lean down and lick a strip of her neck. Rey shivered. “Who are you, Rey?”

“I’m no one. Just a witch,” she whispered, eyes staring at his lips.

Kylo sighed before getting up from the couch, her eyes following his every move not escaping his notice. “You’re obviously no one. You have strong magic residing in you if you were able to summon me on your first try. You need a teacher to contain your magic or another demon who is not so courteous than I, will swoop down and take you. Tear your magic out of you for power.”

“I don’t need your protection.”

“Mmm, you have it anyways.” He deeply inhaled her scent, relishing the sweetness of the girl in front of him. Virgins usually had a distinct smell but Rey’s was beyond anything he could comprehend. The moment he had stepped out of the barrier, he was addicted.

“Should we get this out of the way so we can get back to our busy lives?”

He grinned. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“No, I just have better things to do than to flirt with you,” Rey snorted.

With a dark chuckle, Kylo dipped his head and let his lips brush hers softly. “You won’t be giving me such lip once I’m done with you.” He slipped his hand under her robes and let them roam over the smooth skin, smiling when he heard the sharp intake of air.

Rey’s face was burning at the sensations. With her shoulders tense, she gripped the broad shoulders as she felt the rough hands caress her body. She needed to relax herself so she pushed herself up to meet the demon’s lips. She was pleasantly surprised at the taste, assuming that he would taste of brimstone or some other hellish scent.

She let out a yelp of surprise when the strong arms wrapped around her waist and carried her to the next room over: her bedroom. He carefully lowered her on the bed and kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers. She felt dizzy with anticipation as he moved downwards and proceeded to remove her pants. Her heart stopped when his lips ghosted over her pussy. She peaked from behind her hands and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

He skipped over her centre and placed light kisses along her thigh before sucking the skin behind her knee. She gulped and shivered at the warmth spreading over her stomach and nether regions, absolutely sure that she was blushing at her eagerness. As he gently nipped at her skin, a finger stroked over her folds before dipping in.

Rey had touched herself in the past, experimenting like everyone else had during puberty. She never found it overly satisfying and didn’t understand everyone’s desire or fascination with sex. Once she felt the foreign fingers grazing along her insides, her mind went _oh_ and everything became clearer.

She felt her back arch upwards as Kylo slowly curled and uncurled the finger in her. He quickly added another and pumped them through her slick folds, his lips still on her knee and his eyes drinking in the sight of her unravelling. He could feel himself becoming addicted to her.

He felt the strain in his pants get progressively more and more unbearable but he held himself in, determined to give her the full show. Taking his fingers out with a filthy _slick_ , he lowered his mouth and gave her juices a tentative lick. The mewling noise that came from her made him growl with want. He proceeded to slurp the sweetness dripping from her, his senses becoming heightened as if she was a _drug_. He needed more.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had kept her moans in, catching herself before they could escape her lips, but when she felt the small bumps of his tongue lick her pussy, her mind went blank and she let out a noise she would surely be embarrassed by later. The heat building up in her was becoming borderline uncomfortable as well. She needed more.

When it was apparent that he was content with eating her out, Rey sat up abruptly and pulled his face towards her own. She kissed the demon, their mouths hungrily devouring each other as her hands roamed his firm chest and strong arms. She tasted herself on his tongue, pushing her more and more to the edge. Her fingers made haste and undid his pants before gripping his member in her small hands. Kylo let out a choked sob at the contact.

“Rey,” he groaned, not knowing what to do, which was quite a feat since sex was literally his forte.

She was fascinated by the smooth skin of his member, her hand experimentally adjusting its hold on the hardness before sliding up and down. He bit down on her shoulder at the sensations and she ignored the pain, a cheeky grin on her face at the effect she was having on the demon.

She was curious. She had read books and eavesdropped on stories her fellow witches was loudly recite in the bathrooms. With confidence, she pulled away from the man and shuffled down to give the cock a long, wet lick. She looked up at Kylo, his mouth going dry at the sight before him: Rey’s bright eyes looking at him with obvious lust and a thin string of saliva dripping from the tip of his cock connecting with her tongue.

Without breaking eye contact, her mouth enveloped the cock, the muskiness of his scent filling her nostrils. She moaned at the pleasantness of the act. She adjusted her tongue, trying out different movements that would get the reaction she was looking for. Triumph spread across her chest as her tongue was pressed against his slit and swirled around the bulb of his penis. He let out a strangled groan and grabbed her shoulders to push her away from him.

He was breathing heavily, eyes penetrating her soul. “Who are you? Rey, my little witch.”

Kylo cupped her buttcheeks, squeezing them lightly, and pulled the girl up before sheathing herself around his cock, the wetness making him see spots. She let out a deep long moan at herself being filled, her forehead resting against his. She tried to catch her breath at the sensation but could only moan more as he started to rock, causing her legs to wrap around his waist instinctively, the angle it caused almost making her cough.

“Yesss,” she hissed as she felt his large hands grip her buttocks painfully.

He had started the pace slow, allowing her to get acclimated to the stretch but once it was apparent that her wetness had made her more than ready, he thrusted into her with a sharp _snap_. He smirked at the lewd noises she was making. He tilted them forward and lifted her legs to his shoulders, allowing him access to pound into her. He ripped the thin shirt from her chest, drinking in the sight of her breasts jiggling under the rapid movement.

With his body bent over her with unnatural flexibility, he licked up and over her nipple. He knew he was getting drunk on her now. The lust for her was unbelievable, Kylo was absolutely confident that she was no ordinary witch. He took a taut nipple in his mouth and sucked, hard.

Rey panted and clutched onto Kylo as he continued to ruthlessly pound into her. She loved it. As she felt him suck at her breast, she snagged his ear between her teeth and gently nipped at it. He roared at the feistiness, pulling her back up to their original seated position.

“Such insolence from a witch like yourself.” He moved onto her neck and gave it a harsh bite.

She let out a cry, mixed with pain and pleasure and let her hands get entangled in the endless mass of black hair. If she was in a more stable mindset, she would have mused at how soft the hair was, but alas, she merely gripped the locks for stability as they rocked together.

Her hand slipped and accidentally brushed against the curved horns peeking out from his hair. He let out a startled yelp at the girl’s touch against his horn.

With a playful smile, Rey continued to stroke the demon’s horns, confident that it was his erogenous area. Kylo gritted his teeth and touched the sensitive bundle of nerves that made her let go of his horns in startled shock. He chuckled darkly in revenge and let his fingers circle her clit, her chest heaving at the pleasure that rocked her body.

It wasn’t long before she started to see spots and feel a wave rush over her. Her body felt exhausted and limp as Kylo gave her abused hole a few more thrusts before he emptied himself in her. He sucked on her ear as he came down their high, both of them crumbling under gravity and snuggling into the sheets.

Rey buried her head into her pillow, not particularly caring for the hot stickiness that was leaking from her. She sighed in content and drifted asleep as she felt Kylo leave a trail of kisses along her shoulder.

When she woke up hours later, the demon was long gone and the flask of red liquid – _his blood_ – sat innocently on her bedside table with a tag attached. She shuffled over to the paper and squinted at the scrawl.

_You need only to ask, my witch._

Rey grinned in the warmth that settled in the pit of her stomach before rolling over to inhale the musky scent he left behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google Translate: Demon, I summon thee. Accept my blood and grant me the honor of your presence (Latin)


End file.
